vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Projekt Berggasse
projekt berggasse ist ein Kulturverein, der über diverse Projekte den Bogen von der Vergleichenden Literaturwissenschaft zur populären Kunst- und Kulturszene spannt. projekt berggasse versteht sich als komparatistische Forschungsgruppe, die sich in ihren projektspezifischen Arbeiten sowohl mit traditionellen als auch mit aktuellen Medienformen und Ansätzen beschäftigt. Auf wissenschaftlicher Basis realisiert projekt berggasse Konzepte, die gleichermaßen die erwähnten Forschungstechnischen Rahmenbedingungen als auch künstlerisch-kreative Aspekte berücksichtigen. projekt berggasse macht durch seinen innovativen, doch reflexiven Umgang mit geisteswissenschaftlichen Instrumentarien und medienpraktischen Arbeitsmethoden auf die sinnvolle Verknüpfung unterschiedlichster Bereiche aufmerksam. Entstehung und Organisation Im Dezember 2003 wurde das Kurzfilmprojekt i am the evil twin der einer Studierendengruppe des Institus für Komparatistik der Universität Wien beim Kongress der Convegno internazionale di studi pirandelliani[http://www.cnsp.it/ www.cnsp.it]. Website des Centro Nazionale Studi Pirandelliani. Abgerufen am 21. April 2010. zum Thema Il Cinema e Pirandello mit einem Sonderpreis ausgezeichnet. Die Arbeit an dem Kurzfilm war der Beginn der Zusammenarbeit der anfänglich 5 Basis-Mitglieder (Kerstin Ohler, Thomas Ballhausen, Alexander Edelhofer, bis 2005: Maria Weiss, bis 2007: Béatrice Compagnon). Um die öffentliche und auch gemeinnützige Seite der Arbeiten von projekt berggasse zu betonen, wurde ein Verein gegründet. projekt berggasse lädt je nach Bedarf auch außenstehende Institutionen (Milena Verlag, Literaturhaus, Schauspielhaus, SKUG oder Fluc), Künstler, Techniker oder Wissenschafter zur Kooperation ein. Die Finanzierung der Projekte erfolgt weitgehend unabhängig von öffentlichen oder privaten Subventionen. Die Zuständigkeitsbereiche der momentanen Vorstandsmitglieder sind nach deren Spezialisierung aufgeteilt. So ist Kerstin Ohler für Webpräsenz, Visual Art und Virtual Science zuständig. Thomas Ballhausen hingegen ist für die Bereiche Literatur und Film verantwortlich, fungiert als Herausgeber der Buchreihe usw. Alex Edelhofers Aufgabenbereich ist vor allem auf die Musik fokussiert. Konzeptuelle Ausrichtung Zusammenfassend kann man 4 konzeptuelle Schwerpunkte hervorheben: Produktive Rezeption kanonischer Literatur Besonders bemerkenswert ist die literarische Basis vieler Arbeiten. So werden klassische Autoren, wie zum Beispiel William Shakespeare, Samuel Beckett oder Marquis de Sade, zur Inspirationsquelle und Bearbeitungsgrundlage. Deren literarisches Werk wird in neue Medien und aktuelle Kontexte adaptiert, um so dem heutigen Publikum näher gebracht zu werden und den klassischen Text zu bereichern. Avantgardistische Literatur Ein zweiter literarischer Schwerpunkt liegt auf gegenwärtigen Autoren, wie John Gardner, Toby Barlow, James Graham Ballard oder Carl Weissner. Deren Prosatexte wurden im Zuge der Reihe ' übersetzt und herausgegeben. Die Wahl der bearbeiteten oder übersetzten Autoren ist eine persönliche und auch programmatische, wie es auf der Milena Verlags Homepage formuliert wird: "Ausgehend von der Beschäftigung mit dem Außergewöhnlichen, Transgressiven und Monströsen in seinen unterschiedlichsten Ausprägungen wird hier ein einzigartiger publizistischer Raum geschaffen, der die Aktualisierung als auch Formulierung von ästhetischen und politischen Fragestellungen erlaubt."[http://www.milena-verlag.at/exquisitecorpse.html milena-verlag.at]. Beschreibung der Reihe exquisite corpse. Abgerufen am 9. April 2010. Intermedialität Ganz im Sinne der Komparatistik setzt sich der Verein auch über die Grenzen der Literatur hinweg. Anstatt die Medien nur wissenschaftlich zu analysieren und zu vergleichen, transportieren die Projekte ein Medium in andere oder binden sie in eine Synthese ein. In der Praxis findet sich so die Literatur im Fingerpuppentheater, Kurzfilm, Hörspiel oder Musik wieder oder es werden Musik, visuelle Kunst und gelesene Literatur komponiert. Abgesehen von der Basis der Literatur gibt es auch Projekte, die rein in der Musik oder im Comic liegen. Interdisziplinarität So reflektieren die Projekte nicht nur die Medien überschreitende, sondern auch die Verbindung zwischen universitärer Wissenschaft, Kunst und herstellen. Dadurch sollen neue Perspektiven für die Kunst und Theoreme, beziehungsweise Methoden für die Forschung resultieren. Dieser hohe Ansatz ist jedoch nicht immer klar zu erkennen, wenn bei Vorträgen auf Symposien, wie dem paraflows 2009 zu Urban Hacking[http://www.paraflows.at/index.php?id=122 www.paraflows.at]. Website zum Symposion paraflows 2009. Abgerufen am 22. April 2010., die Wissenschaft, bei Events, wie skug feat. projekt berggasse: fluc triple night, die Unterhaltung und bei z. B. der Comicaustellungen die Kunst im Vordergrund steht. So verbinden sich die drei Bereiche meist subtil im Hintergrundwissen oder ergänzen sich gegenseitig, ohne die Verbindung von Kunst und Wissenschaft eindeutig zu durchbrechen. Gedanklicher Subtext Zu Beginn statuierte das Projekt Berggasse ein Manifest, das ihre Projekte innerlich zusammenhält und ihnen ideel zu Grunde liegt: '''manifest. november 2004. 01. lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch’intrate’. (dante alighieri, florenz, um 1310) 02. un pour tous, tous pour un. (alexandre dumas, frankreich, 1844) 03. schaffen wie ein gott, gebieten wie ein könig, arbeiten wie ein sklave. (constantin brancusi, frankreich, 1925) 04. riot for romance. (flugblatt headline, uk, 1980er) 05. nemo me impune lacessit. (order of the thistle, scotland, 16. jahrhundert) 06. after your first love it´s all just about revenge. (susan compo, usa, 1990) 07. don´t be a jerk. (barbara kruger, usa, 1980er) 08. we had a myth once. (neoists, i-net, 20. jahrhundert) 09. and the way it all falls together is the way it all fits. (the jesus and mary chain, uk, 2002) 10. we can´t sin.[http://projektberggasse.wordpress.com/projects/ projects]. manifest. Abgerufen am 10. April 2010. Die weit gefasste Zeitspanne von 7 Jahrhunderten und scheinbare Unverbundenheit der Zitate lassen viel Interpretationsspielraum zu. Klar zu erkennen ist, dass die Quellen aus dem westlichen Kulturbereich stammen. Als stimmungsvolles Intro dient die Inschrift am Eingang zur Hölle (aus Göttliche Komödie), welche die drei Musketiere (Die drei Musketiere von Dumas unter strengem Arbeitscredo von Brancusi und der Warnung ("nemo ne impune lacessit" lateinisch für "Niemand reizt mich ungestraft") gemeinsam beschreiten. Das Programm gegen das Inferno gleicht einer "romantischen" Rebellion des Neoismus, die sich paradigmatisiert in Krugers Kunst, der Musik von The Jesus and Mary Chain oder Mythos. Am Ende bleibt nur noch die christliche Paradoxie der himmlischen Unmöglichkeit zu sündigen[http://metanet.2.forumer.com/a/the-perfection-paradox_post17804.html metanet.2.forumer.com]. Diskussion zu The perfection paradox. Abgerufen am 22. April 2010.. Im wissenschaftlichen Feld ordnen sich die einzelnen Mitglieder auf mehreren Gebieten ein. Kerstin Ohler verortet sich selbst in der fantastischen und Horror Literatur, virtual reality und digitaler Literatur. Thomas Ballhausen setzt einen intermedialen Schwerpunkt von Film und Literatur, während Alexander Edelhofer sich auf Pop und Low Culture spezialisiert. Projekte Zu Beginn steht wie bereits erwähnt der Stummfilm i am the evil twin, der sich visuell mit der Filmtheorie und Pirandellos Roman Il fu Mattia Pascal auseinandersetzt. Darauf folgte das manifest und die Montagen von Shakespeares Tragödie Coriolanus in crime.master.coriolanus. eine barbarische montage und Becketts Werken in samuels geburtstag. ein becket mix. In der Beschreibung der ersteren lässt sich die Medienvielfalt und die theoretische Fokussierung erkennen: "Verschiedenste Textebenen – vom Sprechtext bis zum Kommentar – werden verflochten. Getragen von einer ergänzenden Akustikspur verbinden sich die drei Stimmen des Lesedramas, die quasi als Kanäle fungieren, zu einem reflexiven Fließtext, der die Aktualität der im Stück verhandelten Themen betont. Mit viel schwarzem Humor und der Befragung der Bedingungen und Möglichkeiten des Theatralen und Spektakelhaften wird ein den Ideen der Montage verpflichtetes Kaleidoskop geboten, das gnadenloser und unterhaltsamer kaum sein könnte.[http://archiv.schauspielhaus.at/archiv/detail.php?sel=227&page=4&q4=2001-2011 archiv.schauspielhaus.at]. Programmbeschreibung des Schauspielhauses. Aufgerufen am 28. April 2010." Ein auf Comics konzentriertes Projekt stellte sich im Rahmen einer Ausstellung zu digitalen Medien und Kunstformen. Ähnlich wie die Ziele des Projekt Berggasse sind auch die der Ausstellungstrilogie Sauna, die "Vielfalt der möglichen Zugänge zu neuer Kunst zu zeigen (...) und die hohe Qualität der geschaffenen Beiträge auch einem Publikum zu eröffnen, das sich normalerweise wenig mit diesen Kunstsparten auseinandersetzt"[http://rasprechs.com/kilian/sauna/saunainfo.html sauna info]. Website von Rasprechs (u. a. Karl Kilian). Aufgerufen am 10. April 2010.. Laufende Projekte sind zum einen das Fingerpuppentheater zu Marquis de Sade, das musikalische Projekt e206concept, das unter den Genres "Experimental / Indie / Shoegaze"[http://www.myspace.com/e206concept www.myspace.com/e206concept]. Myspace Auftritt von e206concept. Abgerufen am 10. April 2010. sich präsentiert, und die halbjährlich erweiterte Buchreihe exquisite corpse, die sowohl wissenschaftliche, wie auch belletristische Werke beinhaltet. * i am the evil twin. (Kurzfilm) 2003 * manifest. [http://projektberggasse.wordpress.com/projects/ Website des Projekt Berggasse] 2004 * crime.master.coriolanus. eine barbarische montage. 2005 * samuels geburtstag. ein becket mix. 2006 * comicausstellung. 2006 * de sade fingerpuppentheater. * e206concept. [http://www.myspace.com/e206concept Myspace Auftritt von e206concept] exquisite corpse * Thomas Ballhausen: Delirium und Ekstase. Die Aktualität des Monströsen. Wien: Milena Verlag. 2008 * James G. Ballard: Liebe & Napalm - The Atrocity Exhibition. Wien: Milena Verlag. 2008 * John Gardner: Grendel. Wien: Milena Verlag. 2009 * Toby Barlow: Scharfe Zähne. Wien: Milena Verlag. 2009 * Carl Weissner: Manhattan Muffdiver. Wien: Milena Verlag. 2010 Veranstaltungen Bemerkenswert ist noch die Präsenz und Mitwirkung bei Veranstaltungen und Symposien. * Roböxotica Symposium 2007 * skug feat. projekt berggasse: fluc triple night im Fluc (Wien) 2007 * Zeichensetzung.Zeilensprünge 2008 * Urban Hacking 2009[http://www.paraflows.at/index.php?id=122 www.paraflows.at]. Website zum Symposion paraflows 2009. Abgerufen am 22. April 2010. * European Identity through Space 2009 [http://www.espi.or.at/index.php?option=com_content&task=blogcategory&id=2&Itemid=18 ESPI conferences] Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Literatur Kategorie:Wien Kategorie:Gegründet 2003